Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Loadouts Career and Service Information Career Service Vitae Ranks and Promotions Relationships SPARTANs Throughout his life, Samuel knew a lot of SPARTANs. He was closest to his former Headhunter partner, Mathilda-B079. The two spent an endless amount of time training together for missions, and she ultimately became the first person he fell in love with. Following her death in 2549, Samuel changed drastically and became depressed since he never got the revenge of his partner. Despite her death, he kept memories of her by scratching her tag into his armor and constantly naming target sites after her name. By 2554, he was able to assassinate the officer who killed her and found closure by killing the one enemy who broke his heart. Roland-B210 and Jonah-B283 played a significant role in helping Samuel build his skillsets. The two SPARTANs from his training team were always looking for an edge on him, teaching Samuel to be prepared for a threat at any time. Along with Roland and Jonah being threats, Lynn-A392 often watched Team Tango and their fights. She watched as Samuel grew as a SPARTAN and offered her advice, Lynn became the reason that he pursued intelligence focused training while apart of Beta Company. Seeing Lynn's death while with Red Team, Samuel remembered the valuable lessons she taught him as he transformed from a boy into a SPARTAN. Oriana-A058 became one of Samuel's closet friends after joining Red Team and later Team Osage. The two were accepting of each other, given their history in the field. Samuel argued with her about decisions in the field due to the situation at hand. After she mentally broke in the field during the end of the Human-Covenant War, he went out of his way to make sure she was safe. Samuel learned that she left active duty and left him, which resulted in him silently resenting her for leaving him alone. When she put together Team Osage, he found it fair to serve with her again. Samuel became her team's NCO and often worked as the team leader given the specialties of the mission. As the Team Leader of Team Osage, Samuel spends his time working with a SPARTAN-IV named Eldwin Lahtinen and two Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs named Darrick-G274 and Kei-G019. The reformed Team Osage is the first group of SPARTANs that Samuel has been placed in command of since his Headhunter days. Taking the lessons he learned from Oriana and other SPARTANs, he leads with a purpose to get all of his members home while completing the objective to the best of their ability. The tough love that Samuel shares with his peers comes from the experience he built from decades of missions. Office of Naval Intelligence Vilda Stenbeck served as Samuel's mission handler while he was a Beta-5 Division LONEWOLF Headhunter, along with being apart of Team Osage. Vilda became the one non-augmented officer who gave Samuel exactly what he wanted. From the First Blade Officer, who killed Mathilda to the death of powerful Sangheili leaders, Samuel became extremely loyal to Vilda. While not on missions, Vilda traveled with Samuel as her security detail. The relationship between the two grew on the fact she unleashed him upon the enemies he longed to go after. Samuel valued Vilda as a friend and a respectable officer, something Vilda desired in her assets. Vilda understood the pain that Samuel suffered in his life and worked on getting him better by the usage of therapy and coping mechanisms. With Vilda's help, she gave Samuel a path to find his humanity along with a calling to pursue as a SPARTAN asset under her command. As Samuel continues to serve under Vilda's leadership, the two operate under an understanding that he will do anything she asks for in any situation. Samuel has proven himself loyal to Vilda and, she is willing to use that relationship to better the UNSC and UEG. As Vilda created Osage, she ensured Samuel that he was not reassigned from her command. Samuel watched as Vilda rose up to be the interim-Director of the Asymmetrical Action Group. Throughout the Created Crisis, Samuel continues to serve under Vilda as a member of Osage. Personal Following the death of Mathilda in 2549, Samuel attempted to seek out another partner to fill the emotional support he received from her. Arriving at Red Team, Emilia-A049 made friends with him, and the two shared a connection based on their background in marksmanship. In the remaining three years they had together, Samuel struggled on having Emilia only as a friend and not someone he was able to open up to, emotionally. Hiding his feelings from her, he never got the chance to tell her what he felt since a Mgalekgolo vaporized her during the Earth Sustained Defense Campaign. His desire to be close with anyone else vanished and Samuel was no longer determined to invest his time in developing an intimate relationship. Following the end of Objective Juniper Orbit in 2557, Graciela Ratcherford became a casual relationship between the two. Samuel was not seeking an intimate relationship, and that she was feeling the same way, both used each other to fulfill their needs but never went further. The two resided on the same ship during the Created Crisis, giving Samuel a chance to get away from the other military personnel and be with someone who wasn't interested in the operations ONI was conducting. The relationship never progressed further following the end of the Created Crisis, where both Samuel and Graciela left to settle down with someone else. Meeting Aniela Kasowska, the new mission handler for Team Osage, the two connected based on her previous service in the UNSC Marine Corps. Even though she was considered his superior and had a personal interest in each, they pursued a private and intimate relationship. It became the first time felt he had emotional support since the death of Mathilda and enjoyed the idea of being in a relationship with someone he wasn't supposed to be with. When Samuel is back on Earth for a break, he can be found at her condominium in Melbourne, Australia. While the relationship remains private, it is known by both Vilda Stenbeck and Team Osage, which can bring issues throughout deployments. |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company